


To Begin Again

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Some adventures never end, and sometimes the end of one adventure is the beginning of another.(Just a little something I came up with)





	To Begin Again

The ship the size of the Moby Dick was impressive, and its sheer size inspired awe. All of the occupants that normally inhabited it were attending the annual event. All of them except one person.

Now contrary to what many believed, Moby Dick had a spirit, and in this world, he was allowed to keep it. The spirit manifested itself as a young man with silver hair which reached to his shoulders. He moved over, sitting beside another young man who was gazing into the distance with distant look.

"You know." Moby Dick began carefully "I care about each and every member of the crew I carried, crew that I called my own. I am proud to have carried them one last time, even if it proved deadly. And that includes you, no matter how short that time was. No matter what you've done, or think you've done."  
His sole companion finally looked up with a frown.

"What does it matter?" a parched voice spoke evenly "No matter how you look at it, this is all my fault."

Just as Moby Dick was about to reply, the sound of approaching footsteps and chatter interrupted him.

"It looks like the party is over." Moby Dick noted "They are all coming back."

But when he turned around to continue the conversation, he was greeted by an empty space. His mouth became a thin line. He would talk to Whitebeard right away. Something had to be done, and fast.

-x-

When Whitebeard and Thatch finally returned to the Moby Dick, they were greeted by the spirit of the ship and Squardo, who were both waiting for them, sporting the uncharacteristically serious expression.

"Newgate." Moby Dick roared thunderously "We need to have a talk. Could you organize a meeting between the entirety of the crew?"

"I will be there, along with someone else." Squardo announced "But for now, I have things to do."

With that, he disappeared into the ship's bowel, closing the door behind him. Grabbing a lantern, he navigated the corridors till he reached his destination. He opened the door, stepping into darkness and putting the lantern on the floor so that illuminated the room just barely enough to say.

"I knew that you'd be here." Squardo spoke quietly 

"And what business do you have with me?" a quiet voice responded 

"You are still feeling guilty, are you not?" Squardo posed his own question in turn "Guilty for what happened. Guilty for who you are."

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't concern you."

"It concerns all of us." Squardo pointed out "And it concerns me for two reasons. One, you are like me, in that Roger destroyed both of our lives. And two, we were friends, until Akainu's lies drove us apart, however short that lasted. And you know what? It's not you who should be guilty. It's me. I died during the Payback war. Many of us died during our last stand. And it was partially so we could avenge you, but we failed. I failed. And I didn't see you for who you were. I believed the Government propaganda when I should have known better. So please forgive me."

"You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness. After all, what they said was the truth."

With that, another man stepped into the light, his mouth pursed into a grim expression. He wasn't as vibrant as he used to be anymore. Even his hair looked duller than it used to be.

"I realize it might be impudent of me to be asking this of you, considering the circumstances." Squardo extended his hand "But could we be friends again, Ace?"

For a while, Squardo and Ace just stood there in silence, before Ace shook Squardo's hand.


End file.
